


Doctor's Appointment

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has been sleeping well, Alpha!Alec, Doctor's appointment, M/M, Mpreg, Neither has Magnus, Omega!Magnus, Third Trimester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: It hasn't been that long since Magnus and Alec have no longer been living together, and neither of them have been doing well.But on the day of their doctor's appointment, they may talk things out.(And no, Alec doesn't do the surprise.)





	Doctor's Appointment

It's been two weeks, maybe a little over, since Alec has moved back into the Institute. He and Magnus still see each other, they've been trying to re-build themselves after Alec, stupidly and subconsciously, started to pull away from Magnus because of what that Jacob whateverhislastnameis tried to seduce Magnus. That and he has been busy the weeks prior trying to find the perfect one. He did a week prior to Jacob visiting and he was going to the day Jacob tried to get Magnus, but he got so angry that he didn't.  
And now he's not even sure if he'll even get to.

"Hey big brother!" Izzy says, awfully cheerful this morning. "How are you?"

"Yeah, how are you?" Of course Jace shows up, Alec swears that Jace and Izzy plan on this stuff because it happens way to often for it to be a coincidence.

"Fine." Alec lies. In truth he hasn't been sleeping fine. At all. Since he no longer lives with Magnus, Alec has found that it takes him longer to sleep; and when he wakes up, even with the appropriate amount of sleep people need, Alec finds himself unrested. If the bags under his eyes have anything to say about it.

"Magnus and I are going to Cat's for a check-up on the baby."

"I forget, is Magnus in his second or third trimester?"

"He's six months along, so third?" Even Alec doesn't believe himself. Magnus hasn't reached seven months yet, right? But if Magnus is six months then he's in his second not third, and Magnus is definitely in the third trimester, right?

Jace and Izzy look at each other before the blonde gives his brother a slow nod, indicating to Alec that Jace doesn't believe him.

Alec's phone dings and he looks at it. A text from Magnus, reminding him that the appointment is in twenty minutes. 

"I'll see you two later." The eldest tells them, giving each a hug before he leaves.

* * *

He arrives at his and Magnus' ho----Magnus' loft. Even with it only being a two or so weeks since he and Magnus have stopped living together, time has been going very slow for Alec. And he doesn't like it.

He enters the unbearably familiar apartment and heads for Magnus' bedroom, where the two Warlocks will be.

Entering the room Alec's eyes go to Magnus instantly, who still looks beautiful as always. Although how the High Warlock manages to use his hands to still apply his makeup is a mystery to Alec. (But Alec suspects that Magnus uses his magic now.)

"Alec," Catarina, a blue-skinned Warlock who works as a nurse at a regular hospital, greets him. "Glad to see you're here. Can you please tell Magnus that everything will be fine?"

The Alpha nods and looks at his mate. "Magnus, how long has Catarina been healing people? Mundane and Shadow?"

"A little longer than I've been alive." Everyone in the room knows Magnus' real age and the only reason Alec knows is because some of Magnus' stories varied his age and when he was born; he was calm about it for a little until he called Cat and asked her himself  (giving the various stories he's been told) and she, in turn, started to pressure Magnus jnto telling Alec his actual age.

"Right. And she's preformed this before, on others right?" Magnus nods. "Then why are you worried?"

"Because it's our child, Alexander. A child of very prestigious Shadowhunter and a son of a Greater Demon." He looks at Cat before continuing. "Yes, I know that Tessa was fine with her and Will's kids; but she is the daughter of a Shadowhunter and a Lesser Demon, not one of the prinxes of Hell."

Alec starts rubbing the back of Magnus' hand in an effort to calm him down. After all the Warlock doesn't need to be stressed out right now.

"Okay, let's get this started." Cat pulls out the special gel she needs to rub on Magnus' belly so she can scan the child.

Magnus does his little snort that he does as the small thing that goes on the gel and projects onto the monitor goes across Magnus' belly. Looking at Magnus then at the monitor, the Shadowhunter can't help but marvel at the fact that he and Magnus created a little pup, their own child.

Sometimes Alec can't believe his life.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

The unestranged-estranged couple look at each other beforecoming to mutual, silent agreement. 

"Yes." Magnus answers.

"It's a boy! Congrats." When Cat finishes she snaps her fingers and everything is back to how it was. The monitor gone, the jelly gone from Magnus' belly and his shirt is down.

"Well, I'm needed else where, and Magnus take care of what we talked about." And with that she's gone.

"Talked about? Magnus what is she talking about?"

"Something before you came." The Warlock rubs his eyes and Alec sees dark circles underneath. 

"Magnus, have you been sleeping?" 

"Of course I have! A little discomfort. Fine, I haven't been sleeping at all. Ever since you moved out our pup seems to know you're no longer living here and has been giving me grief since."

"Why didn't you say anything? Haven't you been using the stuff I've left behind?"

When Alec packed that night many days ago he left some of his stuff----namely clothes----in the hopes that if their pup did start kicking Magnus, the Omega could change into something that belongs  (belonged?) to the Alpha in the hopes that it will trick their pup and let Magnus sleep well.

"Yes, but it seems that our son is smarter than we think, even if he's still in the womb."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Move back?"

"Magnus . . . You asked me to leave because of me drifting, now you want me back?"

"You didn't have to leave! You could've tried to fight to stay."

"And that would've been as good a solution as our current situation? I would probably be awake at night wondering if you only wanted me becasue I fought for us but didn't really want me.

"How could I have handled that? Thinking you may not actually want me here and that you were only staying with me because of the child."

"I wouldn't've done that. I would be happier if you are here. The baby isn't the only person/thing keeping me awake at night.

"Everytime I go to bed I hope to find you in the morning, and when I wake up in the middle of the night and don't see you it comes flooding back.

"That we semi-broke-up and that you no longer come here to sleep, that I won't feel your arm around me, your scent in our----my room."

Seeing the tear go down Magnus' face Alec wipes it away, not wanting his lover (can he even still call Magnus that?) to cry. "Magnus I know we've been trying these last couple or so weeks, but do you think we're ready to move back in?"

It takes Magnus a little while to answer. "Yes." His voice his hoarse. "Yes, I do. Just please promise not to withdrawl from me again."

"Of course." Alec kisses Magnus' nose.

 


End file.
